Odd girl in the country of Clover
by Kumira
Summary: Bizarre. C'est le mot parfait pour désigner Éva Irving, une jeune fille à l'apparence dynamique, lunatique et un peu froussarde possédant une peur incompréhensible de la perfection. Un jour, elle tombe au Royaume de Trèfle par accident et se rend rapidement compte que cet endroit n'est pas vraiment la meilleure destination de vacances. OC x ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Joker / Clover / Heart no kuni no Alice et se serra le cas jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.**

.

**~ Odd girl in the country of Clover ~**

.

Chapitre 1 : Quelqu'un de profondément bizarre n'arrivera jamais normalement

.

_Vous savez … ce genre de choses n'arrive probablement jamais dans la vie d'une personne normale - bien que je ne me considère pas comme quelqu'un de normal._

« ALORS EST-CE QUELQU'UN POURRAIT M'EXPLIQUER COMMENT _JE_ SUIS TOMBÉE DANS UN **TROU GÉANT**, DANS _MON_ **JARDIN**, EN PLEIN MILIEU DE LA **FRANCE** ? ? ? »

_Ça fait déjà cinq minutes que je tombe ! (les montres sont décidément bien pratiques) Ce trou n'a pas de fin ou quoi ? Peut-être que je vais tomber au centre de la Terre … WAAW ! Comme dans __"__ Voyage au centre de la Terre __" __ !_ \(^o^)/

« Hum ? On dirait la fin du trou / tunnel ! »

J'ai commencé à sourire en voyant de la lumière … avant de me rendre compte que je tombais maintenant dans le ciel !

.

« HAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! JE VAIS MOURIR ! ! ! AU SECOURS ! » J'ai hurlé désespérément.

_Chose stupide puisqu'il n'y a personne a côté de moi …_

J'ai tourné la tête vers la droite et écarquillé les yeux.

« P***** Y'A UN HOMME-LAPIN A CÔTÉ DE MOI ! ! !

Il m'a jeté un regard noir puis m'a parlé d'un ton énervé.

- Oh, tais-toi …

- MAIS BON SANG VOUS COMPRENEZ PAS QU'ON VA S'ÉCRASER AU SOL ?

- Quelle idiote, on ne va pas s'écraser. »

_Il fallait que je tombe sur un cosplayer idiot et méchant …_

_Oh oh ! On dirait qu'on se rapproche de plus en plus près du " Game Over " !_ Pensais-je en regardant le sol

Le mec bizarre a repris la parole.

« Tu es presque arrivée, attrape ! A-t-il dit en me lançant une petite fiole bleue avec un bouchon en forme de trèfle. Bois ça une fois arrivée.

- Merci M. Lapin mais une fiole de résurrection ne sert à rien si son possesseur est mort et qu'il ne peut donc pas l'utiliser.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et prépare-toi à atterrir, crétine. Il a regardé l'endroit en dessous de nous et je l'ai imité. Le cirque ? Je ne savais pas que la saison d'Avril avait déjà commencé …

- Quoi ?

- J'ai perdu assez de temps avec toi, il est tant de rejoindre ma douce et tendre Alice ~ ! »

Et il a disparu d'un seul coup, me laissant livrée à moi-même au-dessus de ce qui semblait être un cirque.

J'ai croisé les doigts. _Avec de la chance j'arriverai à m'arrêter sur une des tentes !_

« Dieu (ou Déesse ?) du manga, protégez-moi s'il vous plaît ! »

.

Au moment où j'allais enfin entrer en collision avec une immense tente rouge et jaune, j'ai fermé les yeux et une chose étrange c'est produite : j'ai rouvert mes yeux et le cirque avait disparu, laissant sa place à un endroit lugubre et austère ressemblant beaucoup à une prison.

Mais évidemment je ne me suis pas arrêtée de tomber pour autant. Au contraire, je me suis rapprochée du sol jusqu'à voir un homme habillé avec un uniforme noir et une casquette / chapeau de la même couleur marchant tranquillement, une dizaine de mètres en dessous de moi.

« ATTENTION EN DESSOUS ! »

L'homme releva la tête et fit une grimace choquée avant que je m'écrase totalement sur lui et qu'on finissent tous les deux par terre.

« Bordel de m****, t'es qui toi sa**** ? ? ? »

_Hé bien, quel langage ! Je suppose que je ne peux pas trop lui en vouloir puisque je viens de lui tomber dessus et qu'à sa place j'aurais probablement fini à l'hôpital avec des os cassés …_

« Euh … Je suis désolée ! M'exclamais-je en me relevant rapidement. Je suis tombée dans un trou géant et-

- J'en ai rien à f*****, pé***** ! Ton c** va finir dans une de des p***** de cellules ! » Cria-t-il en dépliant son fouet.

Attendez une minute … son **fouet** ?

« KYAAAAAAA ! JE SUIS POURSUIVIE PAR UN PSYCHOPATHE ! ! ! Hurlais-je en courant dans un couloir au hasard, poursuivie par le gars (mais malheureusement pour lui, je cours très vite).

Après une bonne douzaine de minutes, je pensais avoir semé le type grossier mais je me suis retrouvée face à face avec un autre homme portant une cape marron couverte de sang dégoulinant sur le sol.

… Du sang ?

J'ai dégluti.

« KYAAAAAAA ! UN AUTRE PSYCHOPATHE ! ! ! »

Et je me suis enfuie par un autre chemin en remerciant le Dieu du manga que cet endroit n'est pas qu'un seul passage.

Puis la chose étrange de tout à l'heure c'est reproduite : j'ai fermé les yeux quelques instants, adossée à un poteau en pierre pour reprendre mon souffle, puis, quand je les aient rouverts, la prison avait disparu et j'étais adossée à un arbre, dans une forêt près du cirque.

_C'est quoi cet endroit bizarre ? ? ?_

J'ai observé la fiole bleue que je tenais toujours dans ma main en me remémorant les derniers mots de M. Lapin.

_« Tu es presque arrivée, attrape ! Bois ça une fois arrivée. »_

_Mmh … Devrais-je vraiment boire ça ? Après tout, tous les gens que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent étaient vraiment … particuliers. Bah, un peu comme moi finalement ~ !_

_Comme on dit : « Advienne que pourra » !_

J'ai retiré le capuchon de la petite bouteille bleue et bu le contenu d'une traite, priant pour que ça ne soit pas du poison.

_C'est sucré … Et pas si mauvais que ça ~ !_

« Hum ? Mademoiselle ? Que faîtes vous dans la forêt du cirque ? » M'a demandé un homme hors de mon champ de vision.

_Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu cette voix il y a pas longtemps …_

J'ai tourné la tête vers l'homme et je me suis retenue de crier jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus.

Oh, détrompez-vous, il était très beau mais ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème c'était plutôt que …

« C'EST LE (premier) PSYCHOPATHE DE LA PRISON ! ! ! (mais avec des vêtements de bouffon à la place - et je n'emploie pas le terme péjoratif ici -) »

Et je suis repartie en hurlant dans une direction aléatoire, laissant l'homme complètement confus.

* * *

Je me suis arrêtée de courir juste devant une énorme tour étrange avec des symboles de trèfles un peu partout.

_Des trèfles ? Ça me rappelle quelque chose …_

_Ah oui ! La fiole louche avec le liquide sucré à l'intérieur !_

…

_Peut-être que le trèfle qui sert de bouchon est un genre de signe distinctif secret que M. Lapin m'a donné pour pénétrer dans ce bâtiment … Peut-être même que je fais partie d'un groupe d'espions et qu'on m'a effacé la mémoire pour-_

« Excusez-moi mais j'aimerais bien entrer si ça ne vous dérange pas. » A dit la voix grave d'un homme derrière moi.

J'ai bondi sur place et me suis retournée à la vitesse de la lumière pour faire face à l'homme. Il avait de très longs cheveux lisses bleu marine (une teinture ?) attachés en queue-de-cheval et portait un long manteau aussi étrange que lui … et il était très beau lui aussi. (*o*)

Il m'a vaguement regardée puis a pris un air étonné.

« Tu as des yeux ?

_Mince ! Moi qui pensais avoir trouvé quelqu'un de mentalement équilibré …_

- Tout le monde à des yeux. Vous en avez aussi vous savez … lui ai-je répondu avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- ... Tu es une étrangère.

- Hein ? Je suis française si c'est la question.

- Viens avec moi, je vais t'expliquer où tu es.

_Est-ce que je devrais vraiment suivre cet inconnu ? Oh et zut ! Quel que soit sera !_

- D'accord. »

**~ Odd girl in the country of Clover ~**

**Notes : Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre ! ^ ^ **

**En espérant que les quelques personnes peu nombreuses qui liront cette histoire l'apprécieront !**

**Review pleaaaase !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**~ Odd girl in the country of Clover ~**

Chapitre 2 : Explications et acteurs à la Tour de Trèfle

.

Nous sommes rentrés dans la grande tour et j'ai été rapidement impressionnée par le décor … mais surtout … par le nombre d'escaliers.

_Sérieusement, les gens d'ici ne connaissent pas les ascenseurs ? J'ai dû monter sept étages, SEPT ÉTAGES A PIEDS ! Et croyez-moi ça fait mal. Quand je pense qu'il y en a beaucoup plus … Non. Vaut mieux ne pas y penser._

L'homme a ouvert la porte d'une des salles et je me suis affalée sur une chaise devant un bureau.

_Enfin arrivés …_

Il s'assit en face de moi de l'autre côté du meuble.

« Tout d'abord, je m'appelle Julius Monrey et tu te trouve au Royaume de Trèfle, dans la Tour de Trèfle.

- Le Royaume de Trèfle ?

- Oui. Tu n'est plus dans ton monde. Pour rentrer chez toi tu dois boire la potion de trèfle que Peter White a dû te donner (_Maudit lapin !_) lorsque tu es arrivée ici- hum … Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Éva Irving ~ la seule, l'unique ! Et Peter White c'est bien le type cosplayer en lapin ?

- J'ignore ce que veux dire « cosplayer » mais si nous parlons tous les deux d'un homme-lapin aux cheveux blancs alors c'est bien lui.

J'ai acquiescé d'un signe de tête et commencé à farfouiller dans ma poche pour trouver ma mini bouteille bleue.

- En fait j'ai déjà bu le contenu de la fiole. Il suffit juste que je la retrouve maintenant.

- ...

- ... Bah … Mince alors … Elle est où ?

J'ai commencé à paniquer un peu en retournant mes poches. Ce qui entraîna un froncement de sourcils de la part de Julius.

- ... Tu ne l'a quand même pas perdue, hein ?

- Ha ha ha ha … Si.

- Et tu es au courant qu'elle est indispensable pour que tu rentres chez toi ?

- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Cependant, vu l'endroit où je pense l'avoir perdue je crois que je vais rester un bon moment dans ce monde.

- Où penses-tu l'avoir perdue ?

J'ai soupiré.

- Près d'un cirque fréquenté par des psychopathes.

- Psychopathe ? Tu parles de Joker ?

- Joker ?

- Un homme avec les cheveux rouges et un long cache-oeil sur la partie gauche de son visage.

- C'EST **LUI** ! M'exclamais-je soudain bruyamment. Je lui ai échappé dans une prison puis je l'ai revu dans une forêt près du cirque.

- Tu as eue de la chance de lui échapper. Il est dangereux alors évite le autant que possible.

- Ouais mais pour ma fiole ?

- Heureusement tu n'en as pas besoin pour le moment mais ne pars pas la récupérer seule. Comme je le disais Éva, pour rentrer chez toi tu as besoin de boire le contenu de la fiole puis de jouer au Jeu et le gagner.

- Et je gagne comment ?

_Là je suis complètement paumée …_

- Pour gagner le Jeu tu dois remplir ta fiole au maximum. Elle se remplie automatiquement au fur et à mesure que tu lie des relations avec les habitants de ce monde. Ceux-ci sont divisés en deux catégories : les acteurs, qui possèdent un rôle important dans ce pays et sont reconnaissables par leurs yeux, et les sans-visages.

J'étais un peu surprise par ses derniers mots. _Des sans-visages ?_

- Des sans-visages ? Comme Slenderman ?

- Qui ? Me questionna-t-il en clignant des yeux.

- Oh, euh … laisse tomber. Je peux te poser une question sans aucun rapport ?

Julius plissa les yeux avant de répondre avec hésitation.

- ... Vas-y.

J'ai souri (oui je suis très lunatique).

- Je peux t'appeler "papa" ~ ?

…

- ... Non.

- Oh, s'il te plaît !

- **Hors de question**. Tu es vraiment bizarre, tu sais ?

- Hein ? Tu préfère "maman" ? (^o^)

Une énorme veine rouge apparue sur le front de Julius.

- **NON !** Maintenant cesse de dire des bêtises et laisse-moi t'expliquer ce que tu dois savoir sur les différents territoires. Ce pays est composé de- »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, interrompant « papa » dans sa tirade. Un homme aux cheveux gris-argentés et portant un cache-oeil (c'est la mode ou quoi ?) pour masquer son œil droit entra à toute vitesse dans la pièce.

« JULIUS CACHE-MOI ! GRAY VEUT ME FORCER À TRAVAILLER ENCORE PLUS ! ! ! » Cria-t-il a l'homme aux cheveux longs.

Après avoir fait une description rapide du physique attrayant du nouvel arrivant, je me suis cachée en hurlant derrière Julius.

« UN PIRATE ! ! !

- Je ne suis pas un pirate ! » Répliqua-t-il.

.

« … Messire Nightmare ? Vous êtes là ? » Demanda une deuxième personne pénétrant elle aussi dans la pièce.

C'était un homme (encore) aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés portant des vêtements ressemblants un peu à ceux de M. Pirate … à l'exception peut-être que lui avait un long couteau rangé dans un genre de fourreau sous chaque avants-bras.

_Nightmare ? Il parle de M. Pirate ? _(O_O)?

_Nightmare ça veut bien dire « cauchemar » en anglais ? Quel nom étrange …_

Pendant que je regardais le nouvel arrivant, je n'ai pas vu que … Nightmare (?) s'était glissé derrière une plante verte proche de moi que je n'avais même pas remarqué.

_Quel idiot … Il va se faire repérer tout de suite comme ça. Il aurait mieux fait de se cacher derrière ou sous le bureau de Julius …_

M. Pirate m'a lancé un regard reconnaissant.

« Merci ! » M'a-t-il murmuré avant de se cacher sous le bureau à la vitesse de la lumière.

_Pourquoi m'a-t-il remercier ?_

Le propriétaire de la salle fronça les sourcils, clairement mécontent de toute l'agitation régnant dans son supposé lieu de travail.

« Messire Nightmare … Je sais que vous êtes là. Montrez-vous maintenant, soupira l'homme aux yeux dorés avant de s'adresser à "papa". Tu ne l'as pas vu, Horloger ?

- Si. Il est sous le bureau. Dépêche-toi de le reprendre, je suis occupé. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton agacé.

_Outch ! Papa a balancé M. Pirate ~ Bouuuuh, le vilain ~ !_

L'homme aux cheveux noirs parcouru les quelques mètres de distance avec un regard ténébreux, qui nous fîmes nous décaler Julius et moi, puis sorti Nightmare de sous le bureau par l'arrière de son col.

_Il doit avoir l'habitude._

« Vous. Devez. Travailler. Maintenant. Articula-t-il de façon effrayante.

- M-Mais Gray, j'ai déjà travaillé toute la matinée !

- Erreur. Vous avez commencé à dix heures, pris cinq pauses et quitté le travail à midi. Sachant qu'il est actuellement quinze heures, vous m'avez fait parcourir **TOUTE** la Tour de Trèfle pendant trois heures pour vous retrouver !

_Pendant trois heures !? Ouaw … Moi qui me plaignais parce que j'avais parcouru sept étages …_

- Je-je ne peux pas Gray ! Il faut d'abord que je présente Wonderland à notre nouvelle étrangère !

- Une nouvelle étrangère ? S'étonna Gray d'un ton un peu plus doux.

- Oui … Elle. » Dit Nightmare en me désignant du doigt.

L'homme aux cheveux couleur corbeau se tourna vers moi, surpris.

_Je suis invisible à ce point ? Pourtant je ne suis plus cachée derrière Julius depuis un bon moment maintenant …_

M. Pirate me sourit gentiment.

« Ne le prend pas trop personnellement. Gray ne fait pas attention au monde qui l'entoure quand il a une idée bien précise en tête.

- Euh … ok ?

_Comment a-t-il su ce que je pensais ?_

- Oh, désolé de ne pas l'avoir dit avant mais je peux lire dans les pensées des gens.

- SÉRIEUX ? ? ? C'est trop cool ! Me suis-je exclamée joyeusement.

- N'est-ce pas ? Fit-il en riant légèrement.

- Attends. Il faut que je te teste. Je vais penser à un truc et tu devras le répéter !

- Si tu veux …

_Alors … Hum … Un chasseur sachant chasser doit savoir chasser sans son chien ! Alors ?_

Il déglutit et je ris mentalement.

- Un chasseur sachant chacher doit savoir chacher son chien ! Zut …

- Raté ~

- Tu pouvais pas choisir une autre phrase ? ? ? »

.

Pendant notre petite discussion, Julius c'était assis et avait commencé à réparer une montre (Gray à dit qu'il était horloger, hein ?) et Gray était resté debout près de la porte (au cas où Nightmare voudrais s'enfuir à nouveau).

Il s'approcha de moi avec un petit sourire.

_Hurg ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils doivent tous être si beaux ? Oups, j'espère que Nightmare n'a pas entendu ça …_

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Gray Ringmarc, je suis le valet de messire Nightmare Gottschalk.

- Moi c'est Éva Irving , la seule, l'unique , la VRAIE ~ ! »

Il eut un petit rire silencieux à mon expression enfantine et je lui souri en retour.

Nightmare se plaça rapidement devant Gray pour attirer mon attention avant de se remettre à parler.

« Maintenant Éva je vais tout t'expliquer à propos du Royaume de Trèfle ~

Julius releva la tête de son travail avec un air de défi.

- C'est ce que je faisais avant que tu ne viennes semer la pagaille dans mon bureau, parasite. »

Mais heureusement, l'homme aux cheveux argentés choisit de l'ignorer. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Gray qui lui lança un regard noir.

« Alors, je vais t'expliquer comment rentrer chez toi ~

- Merci mais Julius l'a déjà fait.

- Euh … Ah bon ? Dans ce cas je vais te parler de la différence entre les acteurs et les sans-visages.

- Les acteurs sont ceux qui jouent un rôle important dans ce monde et ils possèdent un visage, ce qui veut donc dire que vous êtes tous les trois des acteurs. Par élimination, les sans-visages sont tous ceux qui ne correspondent pas à la description.

- Tu le savais aussi ?

Julius échappa un « humf ! » arrogant, le regard toujours posé sur ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Oui. Julius allait me parler des différents territoires lorsque tu es arrivé.

Nightmare retrouva le sourire.

- Parfait ! Le Royaume de Trèfle est composé de quatre territoires en plus du Cirque : Le Château de Cœur, le Manoir du Chapelier, la Forêt des Portes et la Tour de Trèfle où tu te situe actuellement. Cependant, la saison d'Avril vient de débuter, c'est pourquoi le Royaume de Cœur et le Royaume de Trèfle ont fusionnés, rajoutant à la carte le Parc d'Attraction et la Tour de l'Horloge – celle-ci d'ailleurs collée à la Tour de Trèfle. Le Cirque s'approprie la Forêt des Portes jusqu'à son départ.

La saison d'Avril fait également régner différentes saisons sur chaque territoires. Le printemps au Château de Cœur, l'été au Parc d'Attraction, l'automne au Manoir du Chapelier et l'hiver à la Tour de Trèfle. Mais comme la saison vient de commencer elles n'arriveront pas avant les trois ou quatre prochains jours. »

_Ça fait beaucoup de choses à retenir d'un seul coup …_

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'y habituera vite, me rassura Nightmare après avoir très probablement lu ma pensée.

- Tu as oublié de lui dire que seuls la Tour de Trèfle et le Cirque sont des territoires neutres. La Château, le Manoir et le Parc sont des territoires ennemis. » Interrompit Julius, gagnant un autre regard noir de Gray qui faillit faire une remarque avant de finalement laisser tomber.

J'ai souri.

« Merci pour tout les gars ! Je me sens moins perdue maintenant alors je vais aller explorer le Royaume ~ !

- N'hésite pas à revenir. Et si tu as besoin d'un endroit où loger tu peux rester ici. M'invita gentiment Gray.

- Avec plaisir, merci ! »

.

* * *

_Hun … Hun … Hun … J'ai enfin redescendu les sept étages …_

« Alléluia je suis sortie ! »

_Remarqué, je vais probablement rester ici alors ce n'est que partie remise._

J'ai commencé à marcher tout droit et j'ai parcourue une ville sympathique agrémentée de plusieurs magasins, restaurants et habitations remplis de sans-visages avant de m'enfoncer dans la forêt.

_Espérons qu'il ne m'arrivera rien en route …_

**~ Odd girl in the country of Clover ~**

**Notes : Fin du chapitre 2 ! **

**Pff c'est tellement horrible : demain c'est encore une fois la rentrée des classes et à cause de ça je ne vais pouvoir publier des chapitres que le week-end … Life sucks.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous continuerez à lire cette fic ! ^^**

**Review s'il vous plaît !**

**PS : J'ai changé l'image de couverture de l'histoire pour qu'elle ressemble à Éva telle que je l'ai imaginée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît ~**


	3. Chapitre 3

**~ Odd girl in the country of Clover ~**

Chapitre 3 : Tous les chemins ne mènent pas forcement à Rome

.

« Pff … C'est vraiment ennuyeux de marcher tout seul ! »

Je marchais depuis maintenant une demie heure et rien ne s'était encore passé. Dans ce cas là, il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution …

CHANTER !

**[Note : Il est fortement conseillé d'écouter la chanson « A l'aventure compagnons » du Donjon de Naheulbeuk avant de lire ce qui va suivre ! Pour des raisons de non-possession de cette chanson, elle n'est pas retranscrite fidèlement et contient donc de fortes modifications pour s'adapter à l'histoire.]**

« J'étais vers mon jardin, à m'égarer près de mon chez-moi  
Mais l'aventure m'appelait, l'ennui était en moi  
J'avais ouï d'un endroit, mystérieux un peu plus loin  
J'ai attrapé mon sac à dos, mes bottes et mon gourdin

_A l'aventure, compagnons  
Je suis partie vers l'horizon  
J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi  
La suite vous le dira_

Je suis arrivé au lieu-dit, trempée par un orage  
Mon vélo s'est cassé, mais j'ai gardé mon courage  
Contournant l'église, dont la porte était fermée  
J'ai glissé dans la boue et puis les chiens sont arrivés

_A l'aventure, compagnons  
Je suis partie vers l'horizon  
J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit  
Ce monde, il est crazy_

Ils ont bouffé mon manteau, mes sandwiches et mon coussin  
J'ai du abandonner mon sac et fuir comme un vilain  
Poursuivie par le lapin, je suis tombée dans un trou  
C'était l'entrée secrète qui passait par Wonderland

_A l'aventure, compagnons  
Je suis partie vers l'horizon  
J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit  
Ce monde, il est crazy_

J'ai paniqué dans l'air, l'homme-lapin était méchant  
J'ai atterri dans une prison, où vivaient deux psychos  
Ils m'ont piqué ma fiole, mes bottes et mon gourdin  
Et ils m'ont balancé dehors à grands coups de pied dans l'train

_A l'aventure, compagnons  
Je suis partie vers l'horizon  
J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit  
Ce monde, il est crazy_

J'ai speedé dans les corridors, sans flacon et déprimée  
Égarée dans cette prison, je suis revenue à l'entrée [de la forêt]  
Le Joker m'a vu passer, courant vers la sortie  
Il se demande encore qui était cette abrutie

_A l'aventure, compagnons  
Je suis partie vers l'horizon  
J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit  
Ce monde, il est crazy_

L'histoire était finie et j'ai voulu rentrer chez moi  
En parlant avec Julius, soupirant comme un vieil ermite  
Cherchant pour un logis, une paillasse et d'la boisson  
Je m'suis dit "l'aventure, c'est pas fait pour les couillons"

_A l'aventure, nom d'un chien  
Je n'irai plus faire la maligne  
J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi  
A boire du bon coca ! »_

« BRAVO ! Cria quelqu'un derrière moi en applaudissant.

J'ai bondi en avant sur une distance d'au moins trois mètres en hurlant comme une illuminée.

- HAAAAAAA ! ! ! JE SUIS INNOCENTE, PAUVRE ET SANS NOURRITURE !

L'homme qui avait parlé était habillé d'un grand manteau rouge et avait les cheveux bruns clair. Il prit un air étonné avant de se mettre à rire bruyamment.

- Ah ouais ? On dirait que t'as pas beaucoup de chance toi non plus. Ha ha ha ha ! »

_Il veut pas me racketter ? Ouf …_

Il repris la parole avec un grand sourire.

« Hé, tu ne saurais pas où est la Tour de l'Horloge ?

- Tu veux dire la Tour de **Trèfle**, non ?

Il s'arrêta de sourire un instant avent de reprendre un peu … bizarrement.

- Oui, la Tour de Trèfle … Bien sûr …

_Il voulait se rendre à la Tour de l'Horloge alors il devait peut-être parler à papa !_

- Tu voulais aller voir pap- euh ! Julius ?

- « Pape Julius » ? Il m'avait donc caché ça …

- Je voulais dire Julius !

- Ah … Oui, tu le connais ?

- Je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure ~

- Je vois ! Tu es une nouvelle actrice ?

J'ai poussé mes cheveux en arrière en souriant bêtement.

- Et bien vois-tu, malgré mon charisme naturel je dois malheureusement t'avouer que je ne suis qu'une fille ordinaire …

- Hein ?

_« les acteurs, qui possèdent un rôle important dans ce pays, sont reconnaissables par leurs yeux »_

_Ah oui ! Julius me l'avait déjà dit ! ! ! Argh … Ça veut dire que je viens de me planter en beauté._

- Euh … Fait comme si j'avais rien dis, OK ? En fait je suis une étrangère.

L'homme prit un air ravi.

- Cool ! Une deuxième étrangère ! Je suis Ace, le Chevalier de Cœur ~ !

- Moi c'est Éva ! »

_Il a l'air sympa finalement !_

* * *

« Ace … Je crois qu'on a dépassé la tour depuis un bout de temps maintenant.

- Nee ? Mais non ! Je connais ce raccourci comme ma poche ~

- Ah ? »

Le ciel s'assombrit tout d'un coup. En levant les yeux au ciel je me suis rendue compte qu'il faisait nuit.

« Hé ! Il faisait jour il y a moins d'une minute ! Pourquoi il fait nuit maintenant ? Hé ho, Ace. Ace ! Ace ? Ben … Il est où ? »

**- Frrrrrsh -**

_C'est quoi ce bruit ?_

**- Frrrrrsh -**

_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je ferais mieux de courir ?_

…

… …

_JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FROUSSARDE , D'ACCORD ?! JE N'AIME PAS LE DANGER, C'EST TOUT !_

_._

Avant même d'avoir pu prendre mes jambes à mon cou, je me suis retrouvée projetée au sol par un boulet de canon – qui était en fait un être humain avec des grosses oreilles de souris au-dessus de la tête.

« AU SECOURS ! ! ! SAUVE-MOI ! JE SUIS POURCHASSÉ PAR UN MONSTRE, chu !

J'ai paniqué.

- Un-un monstre ?

Le garçon-souris releva la tête, découvrant un visage plein de larmes.

- Oui ! Il est méchant, il veut me manger, chu ! Il a des oreilles pointues et une longue queue !

- Oh my Manga God … On ne devrait pas rester là. »

Je me suis relevé et il en a fait de même.

«Je m'appelle Éva, et toi ?

- Pierce ! Pierce le Loir, chu ! »

_Un autre acteur ? Décidément je rencontre beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui … Et pour quoi répète-t-il « chu » tout le temps ? Si, c'est plutôt mignon mais … Enfin bref._

**- Frrrrrsh -**

Pierce dégluti.

« Il arrive, chu ! Pars où il te mangera, chu ! » S'écria-t-il en s'enfuyant plus profondément dans la forêt.

_J'ai comme l'impression qu'il voudrait mieux pour moi de faire la même chose !_

* * *

**-POV Pierce-**

J'ai couru à toute vitesse dans la forêt.

_Vite ! Plus vite ! Sinon … Il va me manger !_

_Effrayant, terrifiant ! ! !_

_Si je ne vais pas plus vite, le chat va me rattraper, chu !_

**- Frrrrrsh -**

« Je t'ai trouvé Pierce ~ »

J'ai hurlé.

« CHAT EFFRAYANT ! ! ! »

* * *

**-POV Éva-**

J'ai continué à courir à travers les sentiers boisés.

_Je n'ai pas vu Pierce, j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait manger …_

_Et j'espère aussi que le monstre n'est pas en train de me suivre !_

_Vite ! Il faut que j'accélère !_

…

_Hey ça marche ! Je vais super vite ! Par contre je vais devoir être plus attentive à ce qu'il se trouve en face de m-_

**- BOUM ! -**

* * *

**-POV personne-**

La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant plus d'une douzaine de minutes. Le Cirque était calme mais Joker sentait que quelque chose de vraiment amusant allait bientôt arriver.

Il fit le tour de son domaine une dernière fois. Le ciel était dégagé et offrait une vue magnifique à ne pas rater.

L'homme s'approcha des limites de son territoire, au milieu de la Forêt des Portes. A ce moment là, il aperçu quelqu'un étendu sur le sol, inconscient. Il s'approcha de la personne, curieux de savoir qui avait l'audace de piquer un somme dans un endroit pareil.

C'était elle. La nouvelle étrangère.

Celle qui s'était enfuie en hurlant après l'avoir vu.

Celle qui avait traité son autre lui de psychopathe (bien qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait tort).

Joker se mit à sourire en ramassant le corps inconscient de la jeune fille.

« Je sens que ce qui va suivre va être particulièrement intéressant ... »

**~ Odd girl in the country of Clover ~**

**Notes : Me revoilà les gars ! Je voulais poster le chapitre 3 la semaine dernière mais par manque de temps et d'imagination je n'ai malheureusement pas pu !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous continuerez à lire les aventures d'Éva au Royaume de Trèfle ! \(^**o**^)/**

**Ace : A la prochaine les gens ! Et n'oubliez pas une petite review pour encourager l'auteur !**

**Kumira : Merci Ace.**

**Ace : Hum ? *regarde autour de lui* Oh, on dirait que j'ai perdu Éva ~ Ha ha ha !**

**Kumira : C'est seulement là que tu t'en rend compte ? (O_o)**

**Ace : Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! (^ ^)/**


	4. Chapitre 4

**~ Odd girl in the country of Clover ~**

Chapitre 4 : Joker et Joker

**-POV Éva-**

« Mmmh ... »

J'ai lentement ouvert mes yeux, me faisant aveugler par quelques rayons lumineux qui passaient par là.

Je me suis assise en m'étirant mollement.

_Je ne suis vraiment pas du matin … Hum ? Mais … **JE SUIS **_**_O__Ù __L__À __? ? ?_**

J'ai analysé la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'étais actuellement sur un lit simple et confortable, les murs de la petite salle était colorés avec des nuances de beiges et de rouges, il y avait plusieurs meubles – notamment des commodes et placards – installés tout autour. J'ai repéré la porte située au fond à droite.

_Cet endroit ressemble à … Comment on appelle ça déjà ? Ah oui ! Un bungalow ou une caravane._

Ma curiosité m'a emportée et je me suis retrouvée à fouiller dans les tiroirs dans l'espoir de trouver un indice parce que sur le moment, je ne savais pas du tout ce que je foutais là.

J'ai ouvert le dernier tiroir d'une commode en bois et je me suis retrouvé face à quelque chose qui m'a laissée bouche bée. Pourtant … ça ne devrais pas être si étonnant, non ?

…

… … …

_C'est … Une collections de sous-vêtements et de maillots de bains pour hommes ? _(O_O)

_Gosh ! Ils sont tous noirs, blancs ou rouges ! HÉ ! **POURQUOI JE SUIS EN TRAIN D'ANALYSER UNE COLLECTION DE SLIPS ? ? ?**_

_Il faut pas que je reste ici ou mon esprit va devenir **encore plus** tordu !_

J'ai claqué le tiroir et me suis précipitée vers la porte en courant sans faire attention à une éventuelle discrétion. J'ai appuyé rapidement et avec force sur la poignée et j'ai à peine eut le temps de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un en face de moi … et je l'ai percuté de plein fouet.

« Je … Je suis désolée ! » Me suis-je écrié avant de m'assurer que l'homme dans qui j'étais rentrée allait bien.

Il avait de beaux cheveux rouges et un cache-oeil au côté gauche cachant son deuxième œil rouge. Il portait un genre de chapeau de clown gris foncé à clochettes ainsi qu'une tenue très inhabituelle et vraiment étrange ressemblant un peu à une tenue de bouffon – comme au Moyen-Age.

…

Allez les gars ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas reconnu !?

_Oh m****, m****, m****, m****, m**** ! ! !_

_Pourquoi avec le nombre de gens sur cette planète – ou dans ce monde (peu importe !) – il a fallu que je me retrouve ENCORE UNE FOIS en face de JOKER ? **POURQUOI ****? ? ?**_

« Euh … Bonjour ? »

…

… …

… … …

Contre toute attente, il se mit à sourire.

« Tu es réveillée ? J'espère que ta tête ne te fait pas mal. »

… _Quoi ? Qui diable est le mec en face de moi ? Où est passé celui qui voulait me tuer ?_

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Joker a continué de parler.

« Je suis Joker, et toi ?

É-Éva, répondis-je en balbutiant. Euh … Pour la dernière fois … Désolée de t'avoir écrasé …

- Hum ? Oh ce n'est pas grave, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était _**vraiment**_ moi que tu avais écrabouillé par terre. (^ ^)

J'ai cligné des yeux dans la confusion avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

- ... C'est à dire ?

Il me fit un sourire encore plus grand.

- C'est simple, nous sommes deux Joker. Une même personne dans deux corps différents. Celui que tu as écrasé est le Joker qui dirige la Prison.

- Ooook … (_Alors si je comprends bien, il est un genre de jumeau bienveillant tandis que celui qui voulait me tuer était comme un jumeau maléfique … Bizarre._)

- Et bien, et bien, nous n'allons pas rester devant cette porte pendant plusieurs périodes de temps, hein ? (^ ^)

- Ah, oui ! »

* * *

Je me suis assise sur une petite chaise en face d'une table installée dehors près d'une des immenses tentes du Cirque, le gentil Joker en face de moi.

« Au fait, c'est toi qui m'a emmenée ici ? Lui ai-je demandé prudemment.

- Oui, je t'ai trouvée assommée sous un arbre il y a trois périodes de temps. (^ ^)

- Oh … Et bien merci ~ ! Mais je dois rentrer à la Tour de Trèfle maintenant !

- Tu vis là-bas ?

- Oui ~ ! Il faut donc que je rentre avant qu'on se demande où je suis passée. (_Et surtout parce que je flippe à mort de tomber sur Black ! ! ! Qui est Black ? Le Joker maléfique. Comme ils ont l'air de s'appeler pareil, j'ai décidé de les surnommés Black et White._)

- Je vois. Et bien au revoir dans ce cas Éva ~

- Au revoir Joker ! » (^ ^)/

Et je suis partie … VERS L'INFINI ET L'AU-DELA !

* * *

**-POV White Joker-**

J'ai léché mes lèvres avidement.

_Au revoir petite étrangère … ou à tout de suite ?_

_Parce que nous n'avons pas l'intention de te laisser t'échapper si facilement …_

_La partie ne fait que commencer mais je suis persuadé que mon cher homologue à hâte de profiter de ce nouveau jouet si rare …_

_Joker obtient toujours ce qu'il veut._

* * *

**-POV Éva-**

« J'espère que je ne me suis pas encore trompée de direction ... »

J'ai soupiré en m'éloignant toujours plus du Cirque.

_Au moins maintenant je sais qu'il n'y a pas que des psychopathes là-bas._

Je continuais à marcher lorsque j'ai cru voir quelque chose d'étrange. Un peu comme une lumière qui a disparue en un claquement de doigt.

_Hein ? Si je me mets à avoir des hallucinations à mon âge …_

Mais la lumière est revenue et cette fois, bien visible, elle m'a totalement engloutie, ce qui m'a contrainte à fermer les yeux. Quand je les ais rouverts j'avais envi que tout ça ne sois qu'un horrible cauchemar.

J'étais … dans la Prison.

J'ai soudainement entendu un claquement derrière moi qui m'a fait sursautée.

Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu un homme faisant claquer son fouet sur le sol avec un sourire sadique.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser s***** ... »

_B-Black ?_

J'ai avalé ma salive en me préparant mentalement pour la douleur à venir.

**~ Odd girl in the country of Clover ~**

**Notes : Oh, oh … On dirait qu'Éva est en mauvaise posture …**

**Ace : Oui, c'est vraiment fascinant ! **:D** *plonge sa main dans le paquet de pop corn et s'engouffre une grosse poignée dans la bouche***

**Kumira : Ace ~ !**

**Gray : Hé ! Que fait cet idiot de chevalier ici ?**

**Ace : Ha ha ha ~ Le Lézard est jaloux ? ^ ^ Je suis sans le top 3 des persos préférés de l'auteur, je suis V.I.P. ~ !**

**Gray : Que … ?**

**Kumira : Désolée Gray, je t'aime bien aussi tu sais !**

**Gray : … *se tourne vers le lecteur* Review s'il-vous-plaît … (-_-)**

**Kumira : Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Ace : A la prochaine ! (^ ^)/**

**Kumira : Mince, ont a complètement plombés l'ambiance de fin de chapitre là ...**

**PS- Merci aux gens sympas qui ont reviewé mes chapitres jusqu'à maintenant. Ça fait plaisir d'avoir du soutient ! ^ ^ Ce chapitre est un peu court mais le prochain viendra plus rapidement pour compenser !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**~ Odd girl in the country of Clover ~**

Chapitre 5 : Histoire de fou rire et Alice la sauveuse

.

**-POV White Joker-**

J'ai progressé dans la prison, le sourire aux lèvres, ne pouvant contenir ma joie.

C'est comme une sensation de plaisir intense qui afflue dans mes veines alors que je ne fais que marcher dans ces couloirs sombres. _Ma chère contrepartie doit vraiment bien s'amuser pour que je le ressente à ce point ~ Aww … J'ai déjà hâte d'y être Éva !_

« S-STOP JOKER ! »

_Oh … Zut, il a commencé à jouer sans moi …_

Mon sourire s'est élargi au fur et à mesure que j'entendais les cris de notre petit jouet.

« A-ARRÊTE ! ! ! JE … J'EN PEUX PLUS ! ! ! »

_Tss … Il doit bien s'amuser le bougre … Sans m'attendre ! Enfin … Je suppose qu'il ne sera pas trop tard pour en profiter moi aussi ~_

J'ai continué à avancer vers un autre couloir en tournant vers la gauche, en suivant les cris et je me suis retrouvé face à une scène qui m'a coupé le souffle et laissé complètement bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés.

Joker était semi-allongé, semi-assis au-dessus d'une Éva pétée de rire et la chatouillait de partout avec un sourire à moitié sadique et à moitié amusé.

…

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? _O_o

« HA HA-ARRÊTE ! JE VAIS VRAIMENT FINIR PAR ME FAIRE DESSUS ! ! ! WHA HA AH AHA HAHA !

- Nan , pas envie ~ »

Et j'ai continué à les regarder pendant deux ou trois minutes avant que mon homologue ne se rende compte de ma présence et arrête ses chatouilles, au grand bonheur de l'étrangère qui avait les larmes aux yeux à force de rire.

« W-White ! Tu es venu me sauver ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_Pas vraiment, non._

- Hum. Bien sûr ~ (^ ^) Euh … White ?

- Oui ! J'ai décidé de vous donner un surnom pour vous différencier ! White pour toi et Black pour ce méchant ! »

_Génial … Les mêmes surnoms qu'Alice …_

« Black » lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu veux mourir, pé***** ?

- Non merci. »

J'ai regardé Joker fixement en plissant les yeux.

_Il s'est passé quoi, Joker ?_

Il soupira.

_**Ben regarde.**_

Et il me montra ses souvenirs.

* * *

**-POV Black Joker-**

_**Flashback :**_

Je marchais dans les couloirs de ma prison d'un pas toujours aussi énervé.

_Quand je pense que j'ai encore une trentaine de pu**** de prisonniers à éliminer … RAH FAIT CH*** !_

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce que … ?_

J'ai tourné la tête brusquement quand j'ai vaguement aperçu quelqu'un dans les couloirs. J'allais recommencer à gueuler mais j'ai reconnu l'étrangère idiote qui m'avait traité de psychopathe après m'être tombée dessus subitement.

_Ha ha ha … Mais personne ne m'insulte dans MA prison (et ailleurs non plus !)_

J'ai attrapé mon fouet attaché dans sa lanière en cuir autour de ma jambe droite. Je l'ai fait claquer sur le sol pour attirer son attention, tout en sentant un sourire s'étendre sur mon visage.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser sa**** ... »

Elle a sursauté et s'est retournée vers moi rapidement. Le regard sur son visage était trop marrant pu**** ! XD

Elle a commencé à gesticuler et j'ai eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas éclater de rire. _Elle m'a l'air très différente d'Alice …_

« Oh, euh … Salut ! A-t-elle commencé nerveusement.

- Tu te souviens gamine ? Je t'ai dis que ton pu**** de c** allait finir en cellule si je t'attrapais …

L'étrangère m'a jeté un regard soupçonneux.

- Et le reste aussi … ?

Cette fois je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai éclaté de rire.

- HA HA HA HAHA HA ! ! !

- Hein ?

- HA WHAHAHA ! TU … T'ES VRAIMENT C*NNE TOI ! ! ! XD

Elle avait un tel regard sérieux que j'ai été obligé de me tenir le ventre pour ne pas tomber en arrière.

- Hé ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! ! !

J'ai continué à rire pendant au moins cinq minutes avant de me calmer et d'essuyer les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de mes yeux. _Joker ne pleure pas. Même de rire !_

J'ai poussé un soupir joyeux.

- T'es vraiment grave, toi. Tu le sais ? X)

- Oh merci, c'est tellement gentil … Murmura-t-elle ironiquement en fronçant les sourcils.

- ... Et pour répondre à ta question : oui, le reste aussi. Mais avant … Je crois que je viens de trouver quelque chose de très intéressant à faire ! »

_Après tout, les jouets sont fait pour s'amuser, non ?_

J'ai avancé doucement vers elle, mon fouet toujours à la main.

Elle a commencé à reculer puis à courir.

_NON ! Pas deux fois de suite ! ! !_ Ai-je pensé en la poursuivant à toute vitesse, lui bloquant les bras et l'amenant à tomber par terre tout en l'écoutant échapper un petit cri de surprise.

Je lui ai léché lentement l'oreille gauche avec un grand sourire. L'étrangère étrange se raidit à mon contact.

« Pas si vite ... »

J'ai laissé courir mes doigts tout le long de ses côtés en gagnant un fou rire de la jeune fille.

« S-STOP JOKER ! »

J'ai continué de la chatouiller en me fichant totalement de ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire.

« A-ARRÊTE ! ! ! JE … J'EN PEUX PLUS ! ! ! »

J'ai ricané en voyant son visage. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux et le visage rouge à force de rire. _Maintenant que j'y pense c'est la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'amuse dans cette prison …_

« HA HA-ARRÊTE ! JE VAIS VRAIMENT FINIR PAR ME FAIRE DESSUS ! ! ! WHA HA AH AHA HAHA !

- Nan , pas envie ~ »

J'ai continué de la taquiné comme ça jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que mon pu**** d'homologue nous regardait !

Éva_ (oui, je connais son nom.)_ a levé la tête vers lui avec un air de soulagement.

« W-White ! Tu es venu me sauver ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_**Pas vraiment, non. **_Pensa-t-il toujours un peu surpris.

_Évidemment qu'il n'est pas venu te « sauver » idiote …_

- Hum. Bien sûr ~ (^ ^) Euh … White ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui ! J'ai décidé de vous donner un surnom pour vous différencier ! White pour toi et Black pour ce méchant ! »

_**Génial … Les mêmes surnoms qu'Alice …**_

_Une fois de plus, on pense la même chose au même moment. C'est ça être la même personne._

Je lui ai lancé un regard noir.

« Tu veux mourir, pé***** ?

- Non merci. »

Joker me regarda en plissant les yeux.

_**Il s'est passé quoi, Joker ?**_

J'ai soupiré.

_Ben regarde._

Et je lui ai montré mes souvenirs.

_**Fin du flashback.**_

* * *

**-POV Éva-**

White et Black _(Il est peut-être pas si méchant que ça finalement ?) _se sont regardés dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes et je me suis vraiment demandée si je devais intervenir ou fermer ma bouche pour une fois. J'ai opté pour la première solution (parce que je ne peux pas me taire pendant plus de 5 minutes).

« Euh … Joker ?

Ils se sont tournés vers moi en même temps.

- _O_**u**_i_ **?**

_Ouah … Ils sont bien synchrones ! _O.O !

- Je me demandais si vous aviez vu ma fiole quelque part. Vous savez, celle pour rentrer chez moi.

White a regardé Black. Black a regardé White. Je suppose qu'il se sont demandé mentalement si l'un d'eux l'avait trouvée.

- Malheureusement non, Éva. Toutes mes excuses … Me dit White avec un air profondément désolé.

Je lui ai souri.

- Bah ! Pas grave ~ ! De toute façon elle n'est pas encore remplie alors elle ne me sert pas pour l'instant. Je dois rentrer à la Tour de Trèfle maintenant. Au revoir ~ !

Black a voulu dire quelque chose mais a été coupé par White.

- Au revoir Éva ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Et la prison autour de moi est redevenue la forêt.

_Bon, au moins je sais que ma fiole n'est pas là (ou du moins, Joker ne l'a pas trouvée)._

_Je vais me dépêcher de rentrer à la Tour. Je suis restée ici beaucoup plus de temps que ce que j'avais (pas) prévue …_

* * *

**-POV White Joker- **

« J'arrive pas à croire que cette idiote nous ai donné les mêmes surnoms qu'Alice ! C'est une conspiration ou quoi ? Tu m'avais dis qu'elles ne s'étaient pas encore rencontrées !

J'ai soupiré. C'était déjà la quatrième fois que Joker répétait son mécontentement.

- Inutile de s'énerver pour ça …

- Évidemment que tu t'en fout sale enf**** de clown ! Après tout c'est ton rôle de faire n'importe quoi !

- ...

_Tss … Décidément mon cher homologue est un parfait imbécile parfois … Dire que nous sommes la même personne …_

- J'AI ENTENDU CRÉTIN !

- Calme-toi Joker. Je suis très frustré moi aussi mais notre petite étrangère sera forcée de revenir vers nous, peu importe quoi … »

J'ai mis ma main dans ma poche et sortit un petit flacon bleu avec un bouchon en forme de trèfle. Je l'ai élevé au-dessus de ma tête pour l'admirer.

**J**_o_**k**_e_**r** _o_**b**_t_**i**_e_**n**_t _**t**_o_**u**_j_**o**_u_**r**_s _**c**_e_ **q**_u_'**i**_l_ **v**_e_**u**_t_**_._**

* * *

**-POV Éva-**

_Bon, ça y est, ça m'énerve !_

_Pourquoi, hein ? POURQUOI N'EST-JE PAS PRIS DE CARTE AVANT DE QUITTER LA TOUR ? ? ?_

_Je suis arrivée ici il n'y a je ne sais combien de temps puisque la journée se déroule apparemment dans n'importe quel ordre ici ! C'est la première fois que je visite ce pays alors comment voulez-vous que je ne me perde pas ?! Peut-être que je suis en train de faire un rêve super bizarre … Quoique non, ce n'est pas possible. L'arbre que je me suis prise dans la figure était bien réel …_

_Donc voilà que je me retrouve devant les immenses portes en métal d'un gigantesque manoir …_

« Tiens, tiens frérot ! On dirait qu'un intrus à osé pénétrer sur le territoire du Boss ~ ! »

« Tu as raison frérot ! ! ! Nous devons éliminer les intrus … Peut-être que le Boss augmentera notre salaire ! »

Je me suis retournée quand j'ai entendu des voix derrière moi et me suis retrouvée face à face avec … deux petits garçons ?

Oh, et … Garçons avec des hallebardes dans les mains soit dit en passant.

Je les ai analysés de la tête aux pieds. Ils avaient tous deux les cheveux noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau, leurs yeux étaient rouge (celui à ma droite) et bleus pour l'autre (celui à ma gauche). Ils portaient des uniformes similaires sauf pour la couleur qui était bleue sur l'un et rouge sur l'autre.

_On dirait que se sont des jumeaux. Pourquoi est-ce que des enfants se baladent avec des armes à la main ? Ils pourraient se faire mal …_

Ils ont pointés leurs armes vers moi, ce qui m'a fait un peu paniqué.

« Hé les gars, on se calme ! ! !

Celui en bleu me sourit joyeusement.

- Tu as un visage ! :D

- Elle doit être un nouvel acteur ! Poursuivit celui en rouge. J'ai hâte de voir comment elle se défend ~ ! :D

J'ai essayé de reculer mais j'étais déjà collée aux barreaux de la porte.

- Vous faîtes erreur ! Je-

- Tu n'as pas l'air méchante mais tu es une intruse. Les intrus doivent mourir. Ordre du Boss mamzelle ~ ! » Me coupa le premier en levant son hallebarde en l'air, prêt à mettre fin à mes jours.

J'ai fermé les yeux.

_Cette fois, c'est la fin ! Qui aurait cru que je me ferais tuer par des gamins ? Je dois vraiment souffrir d'une poisse terrible depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce monde étrange. J'essaierai bien de me défendre mais c'est trop tard maintenant !_

« Dee ! Dum ! Je suis revenue ! Mais … Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! »

Une jeune fille arriva en courant vers nous et arrêta l'un des jumeaux juste à temps.

Elle portait une robe bleue à froufrous et un tablier blanc. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus beaucoup plus clairs que les miens et des cheveux blonds foncés qui flottaient derrière elle.

_Elle … Elle ressemble à un ange ! _***_***

_Hum … Mais étrangement elle me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un … Bah ! Peu importe, elle est un être divin venu m'apporter de l'aide, c'est tout ce qui compte ~ ! _

Le gamin au yeux rouges s'empressa de répondre à la nouvelle venue.

« On allait arrêter une intruse, onee-san !

- C'est vrai onee-san, on ne fait que notre travail ! Renchérit l'autre.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Elle n'a rien fait de mal pourtant, non ?

- Mais elle est sur le territoire du Boss … » Marmona-t-il.

Elle soupira avant de se tourner vers moi avec un sourire.

« Désolée pour ça … Qui es-tu ?

- Je-je m'appelle Éva.

- Moi c'est Alice. Alice Liddell ! »

**~ Odd girl in the country of Clover ~**

**Notes : Enfin la fin de ce chapitre ! ! ! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais … J'espère qu'il vous as plu et que la longueur compense celle de la dernière fois !**

**Le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas tout de suite car j'ai des OS à finir avant.**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et … **REVIEW SVP ! ! !


End file.
